


Destiny of the Dyad

by TheDorkyTomboy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDorkyTomboy/pseuds/TheDorkyTomboy
Summary: Two that are one. The story of the true dyad in the force.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)





	Destiny of the Dyad

Life in the galaxy wasn't easy. Never knowing where the next battle was going to take place, or who was being targeted. Everyone lived in a constant state of paranoia, always prepared for the worst. Eventually though, people will find a sense of normalcy within it. And they'll start to settle down. People like Han Solo and Leia Organa, who had just brought a beautiful baby boy into the galaxy 4 years ago on the planet Chandrila. Ben Solo. Even after the Republic moved to Hosnian Prime, there were people that stayed on Nakadia. And once the Galactic Senate passed the bill designating Nakadia as a Class A protected planet, there were a lot more people that finally felt safe enough to start their families. Two of those individuals, named Jinn Kenobi and Xola-Xara Xalvadora had recently started their family with the arrival of a baby girl. Zaida Kenobi. Growing up Zaida was brought up with knowledge of both sides of the force with her father being a Jedi and her mother being a Sith. She was exceptionally strong with the force, but still had quite a lot to learn. And when she was still fairly young, her parents left for a mission and never returned. Leaving her all on her own, that was until Han Solo had received word that the couple were nowhere to be found. Being that himself and Leia were close friends with them, they knew about Zaida. Han and Leia then raised her alongside Ben, and they became very close before he had to leave to begin his Jedi training with his Uncle Luke. Han ended up taking Zaida with him on a lot of his adventures, only leaving her with Leia if it was far too risky. When she was with Leia, she sat with her during meetings where she got to experience what it was like to be involved with politics. And quite honestly, she wasn't all that much of a fan. But it was educational nonetheless. When she was old enough, she was sent to train with Luke as well. Though in a couple of years, she proved that she was more than ready to be moved up to where Ben was in his training. Each grew more powerful everyday. Fighting one was difficult enough, but as a team they were unstoppable. 

But as Ben became more and more conflicted, they started becoming distant from one another. But the night he left the temple, the night it was destroyed, Ben and Zaida's life had completely changed. Once Ben's hut had imploded, she ran over to investigate and to see if Ben had been hurt. But once she saw him come up over the debris with his lightsaber ignited, she knew something had drastically changed within him. She ran up and stopped him in his tracks. "Ben, what happened?" He looked at her, with his chin beginning to quiver. "Luke, he—he tried to kill me." Zaida glanced at the rubble that used to be his hut in utter disbelief. As Ben starts to walk away, they're all of a sudden thrown by a huge blast. Ben is thrown somewhere out of sight, and Zaida is thrown back into the remaining pieces of Ben's hut. She slowly pulls herself up, and sees movement under the debris. She ignites her lightsaber and walks towards it. Luke is revealed, and she holds her saber up to his neck. "Why did you do it? Why did you try and kill him?" Luke sighs. "I wasn't trying to kill him. I went to confront him and when I looked inside of his head...Zaida, he was already gone." Zaida extinguishes her lightsaber and puts it back on her belt loop. "I'm gonna go find him. I can at least try and stop him from leaving."

She finds him about to head on his ship, Grimtaash. "Ben, wait!" He stops and turns towards her, then embraces her in a hug. "Zaida. I want you to join me." She pulls away. "What?" He cups her face in his hands. "We can leave here, together." Nothing. "Please..." She goes to speak, but stops when he looks past her where voices can be heard in the distance. He pulls her forward and kisses her on the forehead, "You'll see me again. That I can promise." He takes one more good look at her, memorizing her face and heads into his ship, and then he's just...gone. Zaida walks back towards the remains of Ben's hut, but stops once she spots Luke and R2D2 watching the temple burn. She heads over and sits next to R2, wrapping her arms around her legs. "He's gone." Silence. "He wanted me to join him. But, I couldn't do it." Tears start to form in her eyes, but refuse to fall. "I just don't understand. This isn't him." Luke looks over at Zaida. "Follow him." She looks back, confused. "What? Why?" Luke leans closer to Zaida and puts his hand over hers. "Because if there's anyone in the galaxy that's going to bring him back. It's you." She sits up and hugs him, then makes her way over to her ship. Once she leaves the temple, a icy cold feeling spreads throughout her entire body. "Oh, Ben. What have you done?"


End file.
